United States of America/Generals
The United States of America (United States, America, US, or USA) is a federal democratic republic in North America consisting primarily of fifty states. The United States is the world's third largest nation by population and fourth largest by area, and as of 2009, the world's largest economy, with one of the highest income per capita. The United States established its independence after British colonists rose up against their colonial masters in the late 18th century. Rapid industrialization in the 19th and 20th century was accompanied by territorial expansion and scientific innovation. By the early 20h century it is considered a "Great Power". Following the defeat of the Axis Powers in the Second World War in 1945, the USA was one of the five permanent Security Council members in the United Nations. Due to the political, economic and military dominance of the United States, it is considered one of the two superpowers of the world during the early 21st century. The threat that global terrorism posed to American global interests dragged the United States, along with China, into a world war against the rogue paramilitary organization the Global Liberation Army. Although US troops scored early victories, the United States ultimately came out of the conflict exhausted and humiliated by the GLA and overshadowed by China. Description The United States of America was the sole world superpower at the beginning of the war with the GLA. It was aided by China in this conflict and had great influence over world politics. At first, the USA was reluctant to get involved in any battles against the GLA, denying claims that the organization was likely to 'run into' their forces stationed in the Middle East. However, around 2020 it started a number of wars to try and drive the ever-spreading GLA out of Asia, as it became clear that the organization indeed threatened American global interests. The American's first taste of combat with the GLA came with a GLA force overran the American airbase in Adana, Turkey, followed by a series of humiliating defeats at the hands of a brilliant GLA general culminating in the massacre of Chinese and American defenders of Baikonur in the First Battle of Baikonur. The Americans quickly struck back against the GLA in the Middle East, striking against GLA strongholds in Iraq, Yemen and also in Kazakhstan. The first wave of operations against the GLA culminated in Operation Last Call, an attack by combined US and Chinese forces against the GLA 'capital' located at Akmola, Kazakhstan. United States officials believed that this would be the end of the GLA, and American troops celebrated with the locals in Akmola following the victory. The Zero Hour In reality, the GLA defeat at Akmola was not the end of the organization, as it had spread too far throughout the region, and quickly resumed operations in the Middle East. Baikonur Cosmodrome, still under GLA control, was used to launch a biochemical missile against a US naval base in northern Europe. The US launched a new campaign to re-take the facility and crush the GLA's new leadership. Dr. Thrax was identified as the new GLA mastermind. The US worked systematically, gathering intelligence on the nefarious Thrax through covert operations deep into enemy territory, while simultaneously conducting other operations where necessary (such as protecting UN civilian aid from GLA attack). During Operation Black Gold, the US entered Iran in order to capture the oil fields that were funding Dr. Thrax's campaign of terror. Following the success of this operation, the US followed Thrax's forces to a city with a number of missile launch pads, from which Thrax planned to launch rockets that would spread his latest toxin, Anthrax Gamma, across the globe. The US stood firm in the face of this diabolical threat, and successfully defeated Dr. Thrax and killed and captured all of his subordinates. Having saved the world from the threat of mass contamination, US Commanders bathed in the glory and respect that came in from far and wide. For a while it appeared that the USA had finally defeated the GLA. The GLA was indeed fragmented after the loss of Dr. Thrax, but soon regrouped under a new leadership. In revenge, the GLA used a captured particle cannon to destroy the aircraft carrier, USS Reagan, stationed at Crete. This was a great blow to American prestige but worse was to come. The GLA immediately struck the west coast of the United States, stealing various chemical and biological weapons. America had never been invaded by a terrorist organization in this way before and many believed the US was "impregnable". US Officials were shocked and pulled much of the US Military back to the states in what they called a "tactical re-evaluation of military deployment," which essentially meant 'retreat'. While well intended, the sudden withdrawal of US troops caused much of Europe to fall to the GLA. The US CENTCOM Europe Base in Stuttgart, Germany was overrun by the GLA, who looted its hi-tech military hardware for their own means. Global opinion considered this a defeat. When China's assault on the GLA successfully defeated the GLA in Europe, China surpassed the USA in global importance, declaring that United States' power was "reaching no further than its own shores". But who knows when, one day, the United States will rise again as leading superpower... Official Fact Sheet Mandate A federal constitutional democratic republic comprising 50 states, 1 federal district, and 14 territories. Bases of Operations Capital city is Washington, D.C. The United States maintained large military bases around the world, including in Europe and the Middle East. U.S. CENTCOM headquarters located outside Stuttgart, Germany. NOTE: U.S. CENTCOM in reality is not located in Stuttgart, Germany but located at MacDill AFB in Florida. The HQ for EUCOM (EUropean COMmand) and AFRICOM (AFRIcan COMmand) are located in Stuttgart, Germany. Ideology Democracy, capitalism, national and global security Military strength Military forces rely on expensive high technology munitions. Largest Navy and Air Force in the world. The U.S. also has control and many assets in space, not to mention large number of troops stationed in the Middle East, South Asia, East Asia, North Africa, Europe, and the U.S. itself. Economic strength The United States is home to many of world's largest corporations. It also has the worlds largest GDP, and massive industrial, service, energy, and technology sectors. Political strength One of the world's superpowers and a permanent UN Security Council member with veto powers. Defense treaties with neighboring nations and many nations in Europe and the Asia-Pacific region allow the US to gain influence in those said regions (i.e. oil, politics, etc.) Affiliations United Nation Organization, NATO (mutual defense treaty with Canada and European nations), ANZUS treaty with Australia and New Zealand, defense treaties with Japan and South Korea, treaties with many Latin American, Middle Eastern, and African countries, and allied with the People's Republic of China (military cooperation against global terrorism). Resources Having the world's largest economies the USA can afford to deliver money to its commanders. This is directed to the Supply Drop Zones, and is much needed, as cutting-edge US units are often expensive. While their Chinooks can deliver large quantities of supplies, the United States has the slowest gathering rate of all factions, requiring two or more Chinooks in the air at all times to maintain suitable funds. While not having the vast numbers of the GLA, the US has a technological edge, its units able to inflict precise and devastating attacks, and with an increased likelihood of being able to come home to tell the tale. Fighting Techniques The USA uses advanced technology with precise targeting and well trained infantry. It also commands a powerful air force, which includes the and the Aurora strike bomber. The USA's superweapon of choice, the Particle Cannon, allows for more precise and directed destruction than other factions' crude, area-blast weapons. With a vast amount of intelligence-gathering resources available, US commanders are scarcely seen making any blundering errors when engaging the enemy, almost always picking the correct weak spots as indicated by their satellite scans. Most of the USA's units are of high quality; even their basic infantry unit, the Ranger is able to defeat its Chinese and GLA counterparts. While their high technology greatly augments the USA's fighting capabilities, it comes at very high costs. This, combined with their slow economy, forces the USA to field a smaller but more specialized army. The Crusader-class Tank, as of all modern MBTs, can defeat its foreign counterparts in one on one fights and the Paladin-class is known to shoot down missiles but quite expensive for standard tanks. Technology Level Obviously high due to the use of proven high-tech weaponry that can outpower, outclass and outtech the raw firepower of tested and proven weaponry by the People's Liberation Army (China) and the guerrilla tactics and ancient weaponry (World War II and Cold War Soviet-era weaponry) of the Global Liberation Army (G.L.A.). Some technologies used by the U.S.A: # Advanced Superweapons # Cold Fusion # Advanced Cold Fusion # Advanced Air Force # Lasers # Air Supremacy # Target Designator Lasers # Point Defense Laser # Spy Satellites # Intelligence # Advanced Defenses Key Commanders *General Townes (Army) *General Malcolm Granger (Air Force) *General Alexis Alexander (Marines) *Colonel Burton Events List of USA Missions Category:Generals:Factions